


Premonitions

by AutumnLeavesCoffeeDreams



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Character Development, Eventually Mike/Reader, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Gen, Reader has visions, Reader-Insert, Sam is Beth's BFF, Slow Burn, You are Hannah's BFF, super slow updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnLeavesCoffeeDreams/pseuds/AutumnLeavesCoffeeDreams
Summary: The night the twins disappeared, you received a premonition of their fate. One year later, you head back to Blackwood Mountain with the others, determined to find out the truth of what happened to your best friend and her sister...... until you discover there are darker secrets hiding on that mountain. Secrets that could get you and your friends killed. Will your premonitions be enough to save everyone?





	1. One Year Ago...

**Author's Note:**

> ~ All visions/premonitions will be in brackets like this {...}; these premonitions are based off the totems in the game  
> ~ For the sake of this story, Hannah is your best friend and Sam is Beth's  
> ~ You and Emily don't get along BUT this is not an Emily-bashing fic  
> ~ Not everyone will live
> 
> Hope you enjoy this! This is my first story on here as well as my first UD fic (I stumbled onto this game 1 year late, haha, oops! Hopefully people will still read?)

1:47am – Washington Lodge

“How are you feeling?” asked Hannah worriedly, placing her hand gently on your shoulder. You were sitting on your knees, hovered over the toilet feeling like total crap. Josh and Chris had challenged you to a drinking contest, thinking that because you were smaller than them, you couldn’t handle your liquor. You ended up out-drinking their asses, winning 40 bucks in the process, but your victory had come at a terrible cost.

“Feels like I both won and lost at the same time,” you joked weakly, resisting the urge to puke your guts out (for the second time that hour) in front of your best friend.

Hannah giggled. “Yeah, but at least you’re still conscious. Josh and Chris have already passed out downstairs.”

“I kinda wish I was unconscious.”

Hannah opened her mouth as if she was going to say something. Then she quickly closed it and began blushing. You raised an eyebrow at her. “What’s up, Han?”

“W-What do you mean?”

“I know that expression: something’s up with Mike, right?”

Hannah beamed and nodded enthusiastically. “He wants to meet him in the guest bedroom later… in a few minutes, actually.”

“Wait, what?” You couldn’t help but show your surprise; Mike had never given any indication of reciprocating Hannah’s feelings toward him. This was… unexpected.

“He wrote me a letter asking to meet him in, like, 10 minutes. He even said I looked good in my shirt! You were right, I just needed to be more confident in myself.” Then she looked at you and furrowed her brow. “Sorry, I’m being so rude. You’re obviously sick and I don’t wanna leave you here by yourself…”

You waved your hand in a ‘don’t worry about it’ manner. “Han, I’ll be fine. I got myself into this mess anyway and I don’t wanna hold you back from doing what you want to do. Just be careful, okay? And come find me after… I want to hear all about it.”

You winked and Hannah laughed. She squeezed your shoulder and said, “Wish me luck!”

After you shot her a thumbs-up gesture, she exited the bathroom, leaving you alone with your thoughts and your churning stomach.

And then something peculiar happened…

{A girl with dark hair and glasses bolts out of a cabin into the snow, sobbing.}

You blinked a few times, unsure of what just happened. Was that Hannah you saw crying? It was almost like a memory or something but you couldn’t recall ever seeing that happen before…

{A tall good-looking young man with dark hair is shoved back by a girl with short hair tucked underneath a beanie, an angry expression across her features. Both look familiar…}

Wait, was that Beth shoving… Mike? A terrible feeling began creeping up on you but this time, it wasn’t the alcohol. You weren’t sure how to explain it… you just knew something bad was about to happen to Hannah.

“Beth?” you struggled to call out. Your voice wavered from being sick and you weren’t sure if she heard you. With your heart beginning to pound faster and faster, you crawled out of the bathroom into the hallway and yelled, “Beth?!”

You heard footsteps around the corner and then Beth was there kneeling next to you. “Hey, what’s up? God, you look worse than Chris and Josh… I warned them–”

“SomethingisabouttohappentoHannah,” you blurted out.

“Huh?”

You took a deep breath before answering her again. “Beth, I think something is about to happen to Hannah. I don’t know how but something bad is coming.”

Beth frowned at you but when her sister was involved, she never questioned anything. “What do you mean?”

“Hannah said she was going to see Mike, that he had asked her to meet him in the guest room.”

“Yeah, I know,” Beth muttered, clearly not happy. “I don’t know what she’s gotten herself into but–”

A door slammed upstairs and a muffled sob echoed through the lodge. Several other voices followed, traveling down the stairs and into the foyer. Beth looked at you in confusion then darted around the corner. You pushed yourself to your feet, trying your best to fight through the dizziness, and stumbled after her.

“Hannah!” you heard Sam call from the doorway. As you approached the voices, you saw that everyone except for Hannah, Josh, and Chris was standing just outside the front door.

Beth was glaring at the rest of the group. “What’s going on? Where’s my sister going?”

You frowned in confusion. _Hannah left...? Why? Oh, was that her sob we heard?_

Jess scoffed and said, “It’s fine, she just can’t take a joke.”

Facing the dark woods across from the cabin, Emily cried out half-heartedly, “It was just a prank, Han!”

Slowly trudging along, you stood next to Beth and asked sternly, “What prank?”

"What did you do?!” exclaimed Beth, shoving Mike so hard he stumbled back a few steps. Your eyes widened at the familiarity of the scene. _Didn’t I just see that image a minute ago…?_

“We were just messing around, Beth,” answered Mike.

And suddenly you understood what happened. Mike wasn’t serious about meeting with Hannah. It was just a prank they were all in on, taking advantage of Hannah’s not-so-subtle crush just to give themselves a laugh at her expense.

“Oh my God,” you murmured, believing that you were going to be sick again. You couldn’t even imagine how awful Hannah must have felt.

“YOU JERKS!” Beth screamed angrily just before she took off after Hannah into the woods, calling her twin’s name.

“So… should we go after her?” Mike asked the group, obviously feeling uncomfortable with the way things turned out.

Sam narrowed her eyes and said, “You know, I kinda think you’re the last person she wants to see right now, Mike.”

While the rest of the group started to bicker about what they should or shouldn’t do, you started to feel a dull pain in your head. With a moan, you hold your hands up to your head –

{Two dark-haired girls let out piercing screams as they fall through the air. One lands on a rock with a sickening crack while the other smacks onto the hard ground, her glasses snapping on impact. A strange silhouette stands on a cliff, staring down at the bodies.}

“NO!” you cried out in alarm, shaking your head as if it would erase what you just saw. Everyone stopped arguing and turned to look at you in surprise. Sam squeezed your shoulder while Ashley asked in concern, “Are you okay?”

“Beth! Hannah! They – oh God…” You began to murmur incoherently while the group watched you in bewilderment.

“Looks like someone got a little too carried away with the booze,” Emily remarked with an eyeroll.

Shaking your head vehemently, you responded in a panicked tone, “No… no, I have to find them! I have to find Beth and Hannah! I need to find them!”

You took a few shaky steps toward the woods before you lost your footing and stumbled forward. A pair of arms caught you just before you hit the snow-covered ground.

“Jesus, what’s gotten into you?” Mike’s voice came from behind you, though he sounded more concerned than annoyed.

“SOMETHING BAD IS ABOUT TO HAPPEN! THEY’RE GOING TO GET HURT! I NEED TO FIND THEM!” You were practically sobbing at this point, trying to pull against Mike’s firm grip but unable to break through.

“What the hell…?” muttered Jess.

You looked up into Sam’s eyes pleadingly; she was the mother of the group and would be more apt to listen to your ramblings. “Find them. Please, find them. Oh God, I think something bad’s gonna happen…”

Sam looked to Mike, her face turning serious. “Mike, can you take her inside? Then see if you can’t wake up Josh and Chris. Maybe we should go looking for them. Any volunteers?”

* * *

 

Sam, Chris, Josh, and Matt hadn’t returned with Beth or Hannah. Emily and Jess had gone to bed, claiming that the twins were just being overdramatic, while Mike and Ashley kept you company in the living area. It had been nearly three hours since they began searching.

The door swung open and Sam rushed into the lodge, tears welling up in her eyes. You immediately jump to your feet.

“Beth and Hannah?” you asked hopefully. Sam shook her head.

“Honey, we can’t find them. We can’t find them anywhere.”


	2. Back to Blackwood Pines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After coming to terms with your abilities, you decide to join Sam, Josh, and the others at the lodge for the weekend in hopes that you can discover what happened to Hannah and Beth. Unfortunately, not everyone is happy to see you...

9:35am – Your Home

 

            One year had passed since the tragic “disappearance” of Hannah and Beth Washington. Of course, you knew that that the twins didn’t simply disappear; they were dead, you were certain of that. You knew because of the premonition you had at the lodge.

            Over the past several months, you had come to terms with the fact that you had received visions of the future that night. Everyone at the lodge thought you were crazy when you tried to explain how you saw Beth and Hannah falling from what appeared to be a cliff.

 

* * *

 

_“You were in shock…”_

_“Well, you had been drinking…”_

_“I think you were just upset…”_

* * *

 

            They didn’t believe you, insisting there was still a chance the twins were out there. As much as you wanted Hannah and Beth to be alive, there was an unexplainable feeling that they were not. You came back home from that trip feeling frustrated and alone. The only person you stayed in contact with the past year was Sam and that was mostly because _she_ reached out to _you_. Since you were Hannah’s best friend and she was Beth’s, the two of you found comfort in talking about them with each other. Eventually the two of you became good friends, which was nice because you were never close with her before the incident.

            Sam was the only one who “believed” you had a premonition, and by “believed” it was more the attitude of “I’ll humor you because your best friend is missing”. The rest had either found it annoying or tedious which caused tension to build between you and the others. You hadn’t seen any of them, other than Sam, since you returned home.

            You attended a few therapy sessions after coming back but found they didn’t help at all. Whenever you tried to bring up the visions, they were dismissed as hallucinations triggered by alcohol or stress or whatever. After giving up with the sessions, you started doing research at the campus library on premonitions and, given the mountain’s history, linked them back to the indigenous tribes who lived there before. Apparently, these visions were connected to dreams and butterfly prophecies, which had five categories: guidance, fortune, loss, danger, and death.

Now a year later, Josh wanted you and the rest of the gang to get together at the lodge when the _last_ thing you want to do is go back to the place you lost your best friend. He had called you a few weeks ago, begging you to come up to “party like a porn star”.

 

* * *

 

_“So, are you coming up to the lodge this weekend?”_

_“I… I don’t know, Josh. I’ve been struggling this past year and if I go back up to the mountain…”_

_“Please, you gotta do this. Everyone else is coming up! I just want all of us to be together again. I know Beth and Hannah would want this. Will you do it for them? Please?”_

_“I… Maybe. I have to think about it…”_

_“I really hope you can make it. It’s going to be memorable!”_

* * *

 

            Now it was Friday morning and you had already convinced yourself you weren’t going to go.

            But what if… What if you received visions again while you were there? What if you could somehow use them to your advantage to find out what happened to Hannah and Beth? If you did though, you wouldn’t be able to tell anyone; they already thought you were off your rocker. Going back to the mountain would be painful but it would be worth it if you could discover the truth behind Beth and Hannah’s “disappearance”. Unfortunately, it could potentially be a long shot…

            … but the cause was worth it.

            Without any further hesitation, you grabbed your duffle bag from your closet and started packing warm clothes. This weekend was about to get interesting.

 

* * *

 

 

9:24pm – Path to Washington Lodge

_10 hours until dawn…_

 

            You hadn’t told anyone you were coming up, not even Josh or Sam. Part of you wanted it to be a surprise for Josh since he seemed so excited; the other part dreaded seeing everyone again. Would they hate you? Be annoyed by you?

            _I’m doing this for Hannah and Beth_ , you reminded yourself as the cable car rocked slightly as it took you up the mountain. _I couldn’t help them before but I can try and find out the truth for them. I owe them that much._

Once the cable car came to a halt, you exited the station and immediately came face-to-face with Jessica. According to Sam, Mike and Emily split up not that long after the incident last year. Shortly after, Mike and Jess hooked up and while they didn’t explicitly say they were together, everyone knew it.

            You had never been close with Jess; she had always had a thing for Mike and never treated Hannah well because of it. After you discovered she had been the one of the minds behind the prank, you disliked her even less… though not quite as much as Emily.

            “Oh, hey!” exclaimed Jess, looking startled at your sudden appearance. “I, uh… I didn’t know you were coming! Josh said that you weren’t–”

            “I changed my mind,” you interrupted coldly. You knew you were being rude but at that moment, you let your pettiness get the better of you. “I wanted it to be a surprise for Josh.”

            “Oh okay, well I’m the welcome committee this year! Everyone else is here now, I was just waiting for Mike to come back.” Suddenly Jess’s expression turned more serious. “I… well, how are you doing? We never heard from you and some of us got… a little worried. Hannah is your best friend and we knew it probably hard for you.”

            Your harsh demeanor softened slightly. Tucking a strand of hair behind your ear, you replied, “Yeah, well I just needed some time alone. To process everything. I wasn’t even sure if I was gonna come. I’m happy to be here for Josh but…”

            Jess nodded. “I kinda feel the same way. It feels too weird to be – you know?”

            “Yeah.”

            Suddenly you heard a shout in the distance, followed by loud masculine laughter. Jess rolled her eyes and giggled. “Aaand that’s probably Mike… scaring the crap out of somebody from the sound of it. Probably Matt and Emily since they just passed through here.”

            You laughed softly, adjusting the bag on your shoulder. “Well I’m gonna head up to the lodge now.”

            With a wave, you parted from Jess and began your journey up the snow-covered path. Your rounded the corner and then suddenly there was a familiar throbbing in your head…

 

            {Two figures are throwing snowballs at each other. A bird lands on the table as one of the snowballs comes awfully close to hitting it.}

 

            Involuntarily, you let out a soft gasp. _And here I thought the premonitions might not happen again. I’m not even back 15 minutes and I’m already seeing things._

But what could it mean? One of the figures was definitely Mike but who was the other? Jess?

            It wasn’t long until you spotted Mike ahead of you on the trail walking your way. As he spotted you, he waved and said cheerfully, “Well, well, well, look who decided to grace us with her presence this weekend!”

            You rolled your eyes at his comment but played along. “That’s right, the queen has arrived for a weekend of junk food, loud music, and strong booze in her honor.”

            Mike chuckled as he pulled you in for a bear hug. You blinked in surprise; although Mike could get along with just about anybody, he wasn’t exactly a hugger.

            “Whoa, I thought you were more of a high-five greeter, Mike.”

            With a casual shrug, Mike replied, “Yeah, well… we haven’t seen you in, like, almost a year. We all missed seeing you.”

            You frowned a bit. “But I was _Hannah’s_ best friend… I never really hung out with you guys. To tell you the truth, I don’t think you guys even noticed I was around half the time.”

            Mike gave an annoyed huff and said, “Jeez, you’re almost as bad as Emily. I was just trying to be friendly, okay? Is that so hard to believe? Is my reputation so bad that people don’t know when I’m being sincere?”

            “No, that’s not it at all,” you began to protest, wondering why he was acting so strange. “I just know that the two of us never hung out with each other. You were always with Emily or Josh or Matt and I was usually with Hannah and Beth.”

            There was a moment of silence between you two as you simply stared at each other. Then you heard a familiar voice reach your ears.

            “Whoa, what are you doing here?”

            You spun around to see Emily staring at you and Mike with a curious expression. If you didn’t know any better, you would’ve thought she was glaring at you. _Why? It’s not like they’re dating anymore…_ you thought.

            “Nice to see you too, Em.” Your retort was laced with sarcasm.

            Emily rolled her eyes. “It’s just weird to see you here. Josh said you probably weren’t gonna show. I assume Hannah’s disappearance freaked you out too much, right? Afraid the mountain’s gonna get you too?”

            Your hands clenched slightly into fists, knowing that Emily was just trying to get under your skin. The day after Hannah and Beth went missing, you and Emily got into a heated argument over the prank. You placed half the blame on Emily (the other half on Jess) while she claimed the twins were just doing the disappearing act for attention. It turned into a nasty fight, shattering any hopes you had of becoming friends. Now that you think about it, Mike had sided with you instead of Emily, claiming that they had gone too far…

            _Oh, this makes so much more sense._

            “Or were you afraid you were gonna _see_ something in that head of yours again?” Emily taunted.

            “Em…” warned Mike.

            “At least I’ve got something inside my head,” you snapped back without hesitation. You turned to Mike, not feeling like getting into another argument. “I’m heading up to the lodge now. Good to see you again, Mike.”

            Mike said nothing, almost as he were afraid to, but waved nonetheless as you walked past Emily and continued the path.

            “And don’t kill any birds, Mike!” you shouted over your shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this chapter wasn't too boring! I just wanted your character to have more of a backstory. Also, I had to go into the "what happened in the past year" explaining bit so... :P
> 
> Enjoy!


	3. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all had or are still having a lovely holiday! Consider this a Christmas present from me; I originally wanted this to get posted on Christmas but my family came first :)
> 
> I would like to apologize for getting this chapter out so late. I had 5 finals the first few weeks of December and - on top of that - got sick with two different things. One was a mild cold but the other is a stomach infection I've been suffering from for over a month and still am trying to heal.
> 
> Nothing totally major happens in this chapter but it was necessary to write it to set up what happens in the next chapter... which is where the fun begins, muahaha!

10:06pm – Washington Lodge Grounds

_9 hours until dawn…_

            The snow crunched rhythmically beneath your feet as you trudged closer and closer to the Washington Lodge. In the distance, you could see the front gate of the estate with a familiar blonde-haired girl leaning casually over it. With a grin, you wave your hand and call out, “Hey, Sam!”

            Sam straightened up and shouted your name in excitement. After opening the gate to let you in, she greeted you with a hug. “It’s great to see you! I didn’t know if–”

            “–if I was gonna come?” you finished for her. “Yeah, me neither. But then I thought this trip might do me some good. Maybe I could… I don’t know, find closure? Or something?”

            Sam nodded in understanding. “Yeah, I get that.”

            “Where is everyone else?”

            “Chris and Josh went to find a way to unfreeze the lock on the door but Matt and Ashley are over there waiting.”

            As the two of you walked over to the steps, another vision flashed before your eyes.

 

            {A large hand reaches for something on top of a crate. Suddenly the crate pops open and springs a bear trap, ensnaring two of the hand’s fingers between the teeth as a masculine scream fills the air.}

 

            “Ugh!” you mutter in disgust and alarm. Why would someone make such an awful contraption? And who was it that got their hand caught in it? It had to have been one of the boys judging from the size of the hand and the scream. Why weren’t you receiving visions about Hannah and Beth? That was the who reason you were here to begin with…

            … unless whoever attacked the twins was now after all of you.

            “You okay there?” Sam asked in concern. “You just made a weird noise…”

            “Oh… yeah, I just have a bit of a headache,” you lied. Sam didn’t look like she was buying it so you reassured her. “I’ll be fine once I get inside. It’s probably just the cold.”

            “All right…”

            You spot Ashley sitting on the steps and give her a little wave. “Hey, Ash.”

            “Oh my gosh, hey!” she jumped to her feet. “It’s so good to see you up here!”

            “Yeah, it’s good to be here,” you lied again with a slightly forced smile. All these different thoughts kept pouring in your head and you were regretting your decision to come.

            _But if I’m getting these visions, maybe I’m meant to help with something else… I just don’t know what yet._

“Where’s Matt?” asked Sam.

            Ashley sighed. “He’s over there sulking. I don’t blame the poor guy, though. He just saw Em and Mike looking pretty cozy on the way up here.”

            “Are you kidding?” both you and Sam said in unison.

            “Looks like they’re not totally over each other…” Ashley murmured.

            Your brow began to furrow as you glanced over at Matt who was quietly leaning up against a tree. Although you and Matt weren’t close, you knew he would have been loyal to Emily… and to see his girlfriend meeting up with her ex? That was a low blow.

            And you couldn’t help but also feel disappointed in Mike’s lack of loyalty to Jess.

            “I saw Mike on the trail up to the house and Emily found us shortly after,” you explained bitterly. “Had I known they were having a little tryst, I would have stayed around to make things super awkward.”

            “Now _that_ would’ve been funny…”

            “What would’ve been funny?”

            You turned around to see Josh Washington standing behind the three of you. As soon as he saw your face, Josh let out a victory _whoop_. “Yeah, welcome to the party! Wasn’t sure if you were gonna make it. You didn’t tell me you were coming up.”

            With a shrug, you replied, “I decided at the last minute and wanted it to be a surprise. Will this ruin your plans? Is there enough room for me?”

            “Hell yeah, there is!” Josh placed his arm around your shoulders and gave you a friendly squeeze. Although he had his personal issues, you always thought of him as the older brother you never had. Once he said that you were like the sister he never had, to which Beth and Hannah responded by ferociously beating him with pillows until he took it back. “There is always a place for you here, okay? It just means a lot that you’re here this weekend. I think Hannah and Beth would’ve wanted this.”

            With a sad smile, you answered back, “I think so too, bro.”

            “Hey you guys!” called Sam from the porch. “Chris unfroze the handle.”

            You and Josh walked up the stairs just as Chris unlocked the door. As it swung open, Chris swaggered forward. “Thank you, thank you, thank you. I’ll be here all week!”

            A furry creature darted past Chris’s legs, causing him to yelp in a very unmanly way, and rushed off into the trees. It startled you but you were more amused at Chris’s reaction more than anything. You, Sam, and Ashley burst out laughing at Chris’s squeal.

            “Crap, that thing freaked me out…” grumbled Chris.

            “What was it?” Ashley asked, trying to recompose herself. “Are you okay?”

            “It was like bear or tiger or something!”

            You rolled your eyes at his overdramatic rant and remarked, “This isn’t exactly the 100-Acre Wood, Chris…”

            “C’mon, it was huge!”

            “Aw, it was just a cute little baby wolverine,” Sam cooed in a teasing manner, exchanging amused glances with you and Ashley.

            “Uh, ‘baby’?” Chris repeated in disbelief.

            Josh, who had apparently seen the whole thing, had trudged up the stairs by that point. He didn’t miss a chance to poke fun at his best friend. “Don’t worry buddy, you’re gonna be a big boy soon.”

            “Ha ha, funny.”

            Just as everyone started to file in the front door, you heard someone call your name. You turned to see Mike and Jess approaching the cabin, Mike waving his arm trying to get your attention.

            You turned to Sam, who looked just as confused as you, and said, “I’ll be there in a sec. Don’t start any drinking games until I come back!”

            “Uh uh, no drinking games for you this time,” Sam quipped as you started walking away from her.

            As you reached Mike and Jess, you asked, “Hey, what’s up?”

            Mike furrowed his brow as he said in a low voice, “Is something going on with you?”

            “Huh?”

            “Earlier when I saw you, you said that thing about the bird. About not killing it or something.”

            “Yeah, what about it?” you asked anxiously. You knew you shouldn’t have said anything but it just slipped right out. _He probably thinks I’m losing my mind_ , you thought, _which I very well could be… haven’t completely ruled that out._

            Mike sighed. “I thought you were just, I don’t know, joking around or whatever but me and Jess were having a little snowball fight and Jess… well, she hit a bird with one of the snowballs.”

            “It was an accident!” Jess insisted. “I was aiming for Mike and…”

            You raised your eyebrow in confusion, not sure where this is going. “Have you considered working on your aim, Jess?”

            “You’re not getting it,” Mike muttered in frustration. “The bird _died_. The snowball killed the bird only a few minutes after you said to not kill any birds.”

            Suddenly your body began to tense up as realization hit you. _So not all my premonitions come true. It only shows one possible outcome. Great, as if I needed this to be any more problematic…_

The entire reason you came up to the cabin was to find out the truth by using your visions… but if everyone realized what you were doing, they would just get in your way and Mike – despite his popular status – was a pretty intelligent guy.

            “That’s gotta be a coincidence, Mike,” you said firmly. “I was just kidding around. There was no way for me know–”

            “Unless you saw it in a vision,” suggested Mike, not breaking eye contact with you.

            It took everything you had not to break your poker face.

            Jess scoffed, crossing her arms. “A vision? Seriously? Don’t tell me you still believe you can see the future, right?”

            “Apparently Mike does,” you said sardonically, not liking just how good of a memory Mike had. Was the man part-elephant or something? “Yes, I thought I saw a vision of Hannah and Beth and lost my cool when you guys didn’t believe me. But all that was just bullshit I made up in my mind to cope with losing Hannah and Beth. Between the stress and the alcohol, my mind warped to make its own conclusions so I could have closure. My… my therapist explained it to me.” You hated saying that last part out loud because that’s exactly what your therapist _did_ say… right before you walked out and never attended another session.

            Neither Jess nor Mike said anything in response. Your discomfort was no longer a charade as all the memories over the past year came flooding back. With a slight sniffle, you said, “While this has been a lovely chat, I think I’m going to go inside and let my ass thaw out. Can I go in or are there any other deaths of woodland creatures you want me to answer for?”

            Jess shifted uncomfortably while Mike murmured, “I’m so–”

            “Let’s just drop it, okay?”

            You quickly walked in the lodge, not wanting to look at Mike any longer. Why did you feel so embarrassed to mention therapy? It was just Mike Munroe; you never cared what he thought of you before.

            _Liar,_ said a little voice in the back of your head.

            “What happened?” Sam asked in concern as you entered the main living room. “You look a little upset…”

            “Just having a bit of a rough evening,” you murmured taking off your jacket. “The fire going yet?”

            “Not yet, Josh is still working it out but–”

            “What’s up party people!” shouted Mike as he and Jess entered the room. He was back to his usual exuberant self and – you noticed – avoided eye contact with you.

            “Heeey,” Jess greeted everyone.

            “Hey! Make yourself at home, bro,” said Josh with a grin.

            “Will do.”

            Matt scoffed and rose to his feet. “Yeah. Come on in. Take a load off. Have whatever you want. You just take whatever you want anyways, right?”

            _Uh oh_ , you thought, exchanging worried glances with Sam.

            “Whoa,” murmured Mike, looking a little confused. “Easy there, cowboy.”

            “Mike, stay away from my girlfriend.”

            With a frown, Mike replied, “Dude, what are you talking about?”

            “Stay away from Emily.”

            “Emily? Why would I want anything to do with Emily?”

            The tension in the room had grown so thick, not even a chainsaw could rip through it. You held your breath, eyes darting back and forth between Mike and Matt.

            This was not going to end well.

            Matt took a threatening step toward Mike and said through gritted teeth, “Quit being such a dick, man, nobody wants you here.”

            “Matt!” You yelled his name like a mother scolding her child. The last thing you wanted was for a fight to break out, which is where the conversation was most certainly heading.

            “Stay the fuck outta this!” Matt growled at you.

            “Don’t take it out on her!” Mike gave Matt a slight shove. “Seriously, what’s your problem, meathead?”

            “You son of a bitch!” Matt hurled himself at Mike and tried wrestling him to the ground.

            “Hey! Hey! Get off of me!”

            Josh rushed over and pried them apart. “Hey! What the hell is wrong with you two? We didn’t come back here just to tear each other’s heads off.”

            No one said anything as Mike and Matt have each other death glares.

            “I mean, we came back here to have a good time, right?”

            After a moment of silence, Josh seemed to realize that the two of them just weren’t going to get along this weekend. He turned to Mike and hand him a set of keys, “Why don’t you and Jess go check out the guest cabin I told you about?”

            “Yeah…” Mike seemed to simmer down. “Yeah, cool.”

            Mike finally made eye contact with you as he glanced over in your direction one last time before walking over to Jess and leading her out the back. You leaned against a column as Emily entered the room.

            “So, Josh… should we get this fire going?” asked Matt, clearly trying to make up for starting a fight in his friend’s home.

            As Emily asked Matt a question about her luggage, you turned to Sam and muttered, “Well that was really awkward.”

            Sam laughed softly. “Tell me about it. Guess Matt isn’t as even-tempered as we thought.”

            “No kidding. Nothing ever seemed to get under his skin…”

            “By the way,” Sam said, dropping her voice to a whisper, “I just wanted to let you know that if this – this trip, I mean – gets to be too hard for you, I’m here for you. Okay?”

            You smiled and nudged her with your elbow. “Thanks Sam, I appreciate it. I know it’s probably not easy for you either so… I’m here for you too.”

            “Come on, hun,” you heard Emily say. “We’ll be back soon.”

            “And then we can get warm?” Matt asked hopefully.

            “We can get _very_ warm.”

            You stuck your tongue out in mock disgust and Sam snorted.

            “Okay, let’s go.” Matt turned to Josh. “We’re gonna go find Em’s bag. We’ll be back in a few.”

            “You two porn stars have fun, okay?” called Josh as the left.

            You turned to Sam. “What is his obsession with that phrase?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To restate, there will be major character deaths in the story but I'm not totally sure WHO yet... as of right now, all characters (including the Reader) are fair game. But I will also add that I won't just kill characters off just for shock. I hate when writers do that. There will probably be a reason.


	4. Dark Visions

10:44pm – Washington Lodge / _Almost 8 hours until dawn…_

While you were unpacking in the guest room you’d be staying in with Sam, you heard Josh’s voice yell up the stairs. “Sammy!”

“Whaaat?” you heard Sam call from the bathroom next door.

“You wanna help me get this fire going?”

“Uh, well… I was just getting into the bath…”

There was no mistaking the mischievous tone in Josh’s voice when he replied, “Oh! Well do you need any help with that?”

With a loud laugh, you doubled over as Sam replied, “Hardy-har!”

“Sam,” you called, “I think you better help him or he might try to join you in the bath.”

“Aw c’mon, you make me sound like I’m a pervert!”

“That’s because you are a pervert!” you quipped back.

“Touché,” Josh admitted with a chuckle.

You saw Sam walk toward the stairs and went to make another joke about Josh when suddenly there was a long eerie screech coming from outside. The noise sent chills down your spine. Sam came to a halt and turned to you in the doorway.

“Whoa… what was that?” Sam murmured.

You shook your head and replied, “I don’t know. Maybe it was an owl? Some of them make sounds like that…”

But even you couldn’t convince yourself.

“I guess.” Sam headed down the stairs to help Josh. You thought about offering your assistance but then you remembered that you needed to do some digging into Hannah and Beth’s disappearance. If everyone was downstairs or outside, this would be a great time to check on Hannah’s room without looking suspicious.

Her bedroom didn’t look any different than the day you had left which was both strange and comforting; it was feminine and adorned with butterflies, her favorite insect… or animal, really. On the nightstand, you could see the old invitation to Sam’s Halloween party, and the ballerina jewelry box Josh had gotten Hannah for her birthday was sitting on the desk. As you walked around, you saw a piece of a magazine article that had been ripped out. You noticed that it was a compatibility test for couples and that the section “Mostly C’s” was circling, explaining that the relationship would not work out unless the reader did something crazy like ran away from home or got a tattoo…

_Get a tattoo? Oh, Hannah, don’t tell me…_

You remembered Hannah calling you one day all excited, saying that the two of you should get tattoos together as soon as possible. It was something you wanted but never thought Hannah would ever do since she was terrified of needles. When you asked her about it, she said that she had newfound courage and wanted to do something crazy for once. The next week you each got tattoos of your favorite animal, Hannah’s on her upper bicep and yours on the back of your shoulder.

“That was all to get Mike’s attention?” you whispered sadly to yourself. “Hannah…”

Although you never saw Hannah and Mike ending up together, you always encouraged her to be herself around him so that he could see the real her. Apparently, your advice was not what she wanted to hear.

Suddenly, your head began to throb and you rubbed your temples reflexively.

{A blonde girl in nothing but her underwear is lying on the floor of what appears to be an empty old building. As she sits up to take in her surroundings, she looks to be badly beaten and barely alive.}

As you snapped back to reality, you let out a gasp. Was that… Jess? You had barely recognized her; she looked so broken… a stark contrast to her usual vivacious nature. It looked like she had been attacked but who could have done that? Or _what_ could have done that? You were growing more and more uneasy and you couldn’t shake off the feeling that something terrible was about to happen. Just like the night Hannah and Beth disappeared.

“What the hell is going on…” you whisper to no one.

Leaving Hannah’s room, you rush down the stairs to the living area but found no one

"Sam? Josh?”

Silence.

As the nerves kicked in, you began to pace back and forth. You had three visions within the past few hours and one of them already passed. As much as you wanted to discover the truth of Hannah and Beth’s disappearance, you would have to put that on hold. If something terrible was about to happen to everyone here, that was going to have to take priority. Another throbbing pain wracked your head, causing you fall to your knees…

{A young woman’s body, covered in cuts and bruises, plummets down from above and crashes onto what looks like a large grate. Her jaw has been ripped off completely in a bloody mess and she is eerily still.}

“Oh God! Jess!” you exclaimed, covering your mouth as you tried to stop yourself from puking. Not even in your worst nightmares had you seen something so utterly violent. What was worse was that you knew it wasn’t simply a nightmare. It was real. This was a possible future.

You heard your name being called softly. Jumping slightly, you looked up to see Ashley hovering over you with a concerned expression. “Hey, are you okay? You don’t look good…”

“I need to find Jess,” you murmured, staggering to your feet. Dammit, why couldn’t you be more assertive in times of crisis

"I thought she and Mike went up to the guest cabin?”

You scrambled up the stairs and into your room, grabbing a small backpack out of your duffel bag that you often used for hiking. Immediately, you started shoving several objects into the pack that you thought might come in handy: a flashlight, your cell phone, a Swiss army knife (your dad’s idea), and a few other useful things. Then you swung it on your back and rushed down the stairs.

“Hey, where you going?” asked Josh, entering the room with Sam and Chris, who appeared to be dressed in a monk’s robe. Normally you would stop to question Chris’s fashion choices but there were more important things to focus on.

“Josh, where is the cabin that Mike and Jess are staying at?” you asked, already out of breath.

Josh raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Why? You hoping to have a threesome? How kinky of you…”

“Now’s not the time!” you cried. “Please, I need to find them fast.”

“What’s going on?” Sam asked, but you ignored her. You couldn’t afford to waste any more time.

Josh shrugged. “Uh, okay… if you go out that door over there, just take the path outside all the way up the mountain. There’s only one path so you shouldn’t get lost or anything. If you pass by a run-down cabin and a waterfall, you’re on the right track.”

You bolted for the door and called over your shoulder, “Thanks!"

* * *

 

Running in snow was a lot harder than it looked. You stumbled up the winding path to the guest cabin, heart beating so fast you felt as if it was about to burst right out of your chest.

“I need… to go… to… the gym,” you scolded yourself out loud, though you knew that working out was your least favorite activity in the world.

The snow was thick but thankfully Mike's and Jess’s imprints from their shoes made it slightly easier to navigate. Up ahead on the path, you spotted an iron gate with a fancy lock on it. The gate lock emitted a green light, informing you that Mike and Jess had already passed through. You flung open the gate and darted through, only to encounter a bunch of stairs at the end of the bridge. “Lovely, more cardio,” you muttered bitterly.

After slipping on the steps a few times, and learning the hard way that snow and stairs don’t mix well, you made it up the hill and around the corner. No sign of Mike or Jess anywhere, but you did catch a glimpse of bright yellow up ahead. You approached the object and saw that is was tape with black letters spelling out “DO NOT CROSS” wrapped tightly around a tree. _The police must have left it behind when they were searching for Hannah and Beth,_ you thought sorrowfully.

But there was no time to dwell on that; your other friends were in danger _now_. Eventually, you reached a split in the path. The left path was obviously the path to the cabin but it was buried underneath a collapsed tree and giant pile of snow, and the right looked like it led to an old mine shaft. You were hesitant to take the mine shaft but that pile of snow looked too unstable to climb over and you didn’t really feel like sliding down a mountain. Besides, the three sets of footprints headed to the right which meant – wait, _three_? It was just Mike and Jess, right? Everyone else was back toward the lodge…

“Shit.” Looks like you didn’t have as much time to warn them as you thought. You bolted into the mine shaft and leapt down into the tunnel, grabbing your flashlight from your bag as soon as you landed. Of course, having a light down there didn’t exactly stave off the eerie feeling that the mine seemed to emanate. A slight throb in your head took you by surprise but you were starting to realize what that meant: another vision.

{A red-haired girl, Ashley, is standing in the dark with a flashlight. The light shows a masked figure approaching her; the person proceeds to lift their arm and swiftly decks Ashley across her face, knocking her out.}

_Oh, crap on cracker,_ you thought. You were already close to finding Mike and Jess, there was no way you could turn back to warn Ashley now! After digging around in your pack, you fished out your cell phone and went to call Ashley. You huffed in frustration when you saw your screen: no service available.

“Stupid mine shaft,” you muttered lamely. After weaving in and out of every part of the mine shaft, you finally reached an opening. You let out a sigh of relief as you turned to the right and saw a pointed wooden sign that said “CABIN”.

“Mike and Jess, here I come.”

* * *

 

Finally, after walking for what felt like hours, you could see the guest cabin up ahead in the path. You could see a faint light coming from behind the curtain in the window, meaning that Mike and Jess were already inside. You were loath to interrupt their little sex-capade but it was a matter of life and death.

Suddenly, you stopped dead in your tracks. How the hell were you going to explain the situation to them? You had just said earlier that you thought your visions were bullshit, but now here you were about to warn them of something there was no evidence of?

“Except the footprints,” you whispered. Maybe you could use the footprints as an excuse to warn them.

The sound of glass breaking in the distance snapped you out of your trance. Swearing loudly, you raced up the hill to the cabin. As soon as your feet hit the porch, you cried out in desperation. “Mike! Jess! It’s me, open up!”

You pounded on the door so hard, there was a moment when you thought you would break it down. The muffled sound of voices could be heard on the other side. You growled in annoyance and shouted again, “Dammit, Mike! Open this door right now!”

The door swung open and you had to catch yourself before you landed face-first on the cabin floor. Mike, wearing only his jeans and a white tank top, stood there in confusion. “What are you–?”

“I’ll explain everything in a minute,” you said quickly as you ran into the cabin, slamming the door behind you. “But we need to get out of here right now.”

“What the fuck!” Jess screeched as she walked into the room. You noticed that she was only in her T-shirt and jeans. _Huh, they didn’t get as far along as I thought they would,_ you thought.

“Are you the one that’s been doing all this?!”

“I – doing what?”

Jess shoved her cell phone in your face. “This! I dropped my cell phone out on the way up here and suddenly it gets thrown through the bathroom window? Was it you?”

“No!” you shouted back, slapping her hand away. “Why the hell would I want to do that?”

“The same reason you followed Mike and I up here!” Jess retorted. “The same reason you tried to freak us out with the deer and the freaky screaming… you’re jealous!”

Now you had completely forgotten about the vision. “ _Excuse_ me?”

“Oh, come on. It’s so obvious you’re jealous of what Mike and I have! Why else would you be here?”

Mike remained silent through yours and Jess’s exchange, which was probably the smartest thing to do at that point. You rolled your eyes and answered, “Look, I had a bad feeling about something, okay? I think you and Mike could be in serious danger. On the way up here, I saw another set of footprints following yours and everyone else was still back at the lodge!”

“So you were on your way up here already?” interrogated Jess, smirking as she crossed her arms.

“I…” You clenched your fists, not liking what you were about to say. “YES! I was already on my way up here. Wanna know why? Because I saw your skinny ass getting attacked in a vision!”

“A vision?” Mike repeated quietly.

You went into full rant mode. “Yes, a vision! I lied about that to avoid sounding crazy! But I know I saw a vision of Hannah and Beth in trouble a year ago and now that I’m back here, I’m getting visions all over again! I saw the bird earlier and I saw you falling through an elevator shaft with your jaw ripped off! Because I was worried, I ran all the way to this fucking cabin to warn you assholes and since you guys didn’t listen to me a year ago, I suggest listen to me now!”

You had ranted so long you were out of breath. Panting slightly, you glanced at Jess and then at Mike. Jess looked infuriated but Mike betrayed no emotion in his expression.

“I cannot believe this,” snarled Jess, taking a step closer to you. It was supposed to be intimidating but you didn’t budge. “Are you so desperate for attention that you would go so far as to drag me into your little delusions? Get out right now! And stay away from me and my boyfriend. Being jealous does not give you the right to act like a psycho bitch!”

Before you could say anything else, Mike placed his hand on your shoulder and murmured, “I think it’s best if you leave right now.”

You couldn’t help but feel a little hurt at his actions. With a soft voice, you tried to plead with him. “Mike… I’m sorry, but I’m only trying to–”

“Please, go.”

Trying not to let the hurt show on your face, you shrugged his hand off your shoulder and headed outside. They wanted to ignore your warning? Fine by you.

As you trudged down the path back to the lodge, you heard Jess’s voice calling out behind you. “You wanted to ruin our fun that bad? Well guess what? You can’t! You can’t ruin our good time because Michael and I are gonna fuck!”

Why does she always feel the need to be so vindictive? She’s just as bad as Emily, you thought bitterly. It didn’t help that you were still feeling hurt from Mike’s words. But why? Why did you care? And why did Jess assume you were jealous of them?

_Maybe because you are,_ said that little voice. _You like Mike, admit it._

Jess’s voice broke through your thoughts. “That’s right, we are gonna have sex! And it’s gonna be hot! So enjoy it because I know we’re going to!”

The cabin door slammed shut. Knowing no one would be listening, you muttered, “I hope you choke on his–”

A piercing scream coming from the cabin caused your hairs to stand on end. It was shortly followed by Mike’s pained voice. “JESSICA!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking with this story! I know it's been a while since I updated; life has still been hectic for me. It's my last semester of college so I'm having to plan my future & it's a bit stressful XD
> 
> I know like it seems your character is getting kinda crapped on but trust me, you're gonna have some great moments coming up. And the next chapter is gonna have a lot of Mike x Reader, hehe.


End file.
